High School Blues
by Kagasha
Summary: Ichigo is now 16 dealing with her new crush Kish. His other brothers are at his school too. What will happen between them? IK LP TP. Three way story. more ichigo&kish though. barely the others rated T so i won't be hunted down. CH.10 IS UP!
1. New Students

**Disclaimer?: Hey I'm not a disclaimer! I own this story and I own Tokyo Mew Mew. And what?! ::police come:: You're under arrest. ::takes Kagasha away:: I WAS LYING. I DON'T REALLY OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!! I CAN'T GET ARRESTED!! I NEED TO HELP THE PUBLIC. NOOOOO!!! Enjoy anyway!

* * *

**

_**High School Blues**_

**_New Students_**

Ichigo was going to try her hardest to be good since the evilest ass teacher called her house and told her parents about her so called 'disrespect'. She caught the bus with Zakuro, Mint, Pudding, and Lettuce. They were her closest friends.

On the bus, a big fight broke out! "Ohhh let's watch." Ichigo had now stop being so shy all the time and started being like evrybody else. They got a seat close to the fight, but far enough so they wouldn't be part of it.

The bus driver didn't really give ugh. Everybody was screaming 'dang' and 'ohhh'. One boy got popped right in his eye. The other got punched in his lip, his stomach and his balls. "Oh that has to hurt." Some people even laughed. The last punch that was thrown was from the first boy when he punched the other boy in his stomach.

Ichigo could see that some people had placed bets on who was going to win. "Zakuro, I should have placed a bet on the cute one." Zakuro looked at Mint. "Why?" "Because he won the fight. That's why."

When they got to the school, everyone had calmed down from the fight earlier. Ichigo and her friends hopped off the bus and went to their first period class. Ichigo and Pudding had French for first period. Zakuro, Mint, and Lettuce had reading for their first period.

Mr. Suwikichi, Ichigo and Pudding's French teacher, had an annoucement to make. "Class, we have two new students. Come in." The two new students walked in and stood next to Mr. Suwikichi. "This boy right here is Kish Totoyo and his brother Tart Totoyo. Welcome them to our class."

The class stood up and introduced themselves one by one. But when it was Ichigo's turn she studdered. "H-hi m-my name is....." She couldn't think straight. "My name's Kitten Applesauce!!" That got the whole class laughing. "Miss Momomiya. Will you please introduce yourself and sit down."

_Ok, I'll have to keep my cool. Even though Kish is so sexy_. "Hi. My name is Ichigo Momomiya." She sat down quick. _I'm so embarrased. _When it was Pudding's turn, she was perfectly normal. "Hi. My name is Pudding Fon." She sat down in her seat.

When introductions were over, Mr. Suwikichi told Kish to sit next to Ichigo and for Tart to sit next to Pudding. "Hey Kitten." Kish smiled. "He-Hey Kish." "So what was all that about earlier?" "Oh. I was a bit nervous." _I still am. Oh my god, look at his big amber eyes. They are so cute. _"Oh well. Wanna go get something to eat at lunch?" "Uhh yeah."

Mr. Suwikichi had something to say again. "Ichigo can you take Kish around the school and Pudding you do the same." They said 'ok' in unison. "So let's go Kitten." Kish grabbed her hand and led her out the door. In the background, they could hear some girls saying 'awwww'. Ichigo blushed a rosey pink. After they left, Mr. Suwikichi started teaching again.

"Kish why do you call me Kitten?" "It's because of your introduction. My name's Kitten Applesauce. Ha you have a way to make me laugh." "Ha." Ichigo was still a little nervous. He seemed really nice. "So where are we going?" "Oh this is the lunch room."

Kish walked over to a table and pointed to it. "This is where I will meet you at lunch, ok." Ichigo nodded her head. _This is his first day and he's already planning a date for us. He's so sweet._

Meanwhile, the new student in Lettuce's class, Pie Totoyo, had sort of had a good stat with everyone. He started talking with Lettuce and had a really good time. But with Pudding, she was going insane with Tart around. Romantically insane.

**(c) 2004 Akina Thornton**

* * *

Done with this chappie. Do you like. I do. It's kind of cute. Well if you really really want another sweet chappie, give me a good review. bye for now. 


	2. Three Way Love

**Disclaimer: I'm back. Nice that you've read my story. Well here is a very good chappie that I just picked from the garden. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_**High School Blues**_

_**Three Way Love**_

Pudding and Tart

Pudding couldn't take her eyes off of Tart. He was just too cute. They were meant for each other. Both of them were short, they were hyper. Why not be together? "So Pudding. Do you have anybody yet?" "Have anybody how. What do you mean?" "You know boyfriend. Do you have one?" Pudding started blushing. _Is he asking me to be his grilfriend. I hope he is._

"No. I don't have a boyfriend." Tart's face started turning pink. Then he started smiling. "HAAAA!! You don't have a boyfriend!" Pudding was pissed. "Well you don't have a girlfriend yet!" "I jsut started school dummy."

Pudding shook the anger off of her and continued the tour. "Here's the... Ah!" Tart grabbed her and closed her mouth with his hand. "Shh. My brother's in there." They could see Kish sitting in the lunch room with Ichigo. They seemed in love.

"Ichigo. Do you really like kittens?" "Yes. I have two of them. They usually run out the house for fresh air." "Oh. Well let's go to another place." Kish grabbed Ichigo's hand and led her out to some unknown place. "Ha. There he goes again with that pimp game. Let's go Pudding." "I'M LEADING YOU!!!" She ran up to Tart and punched him in the head.

Kish and Ichigo

Kish walked to a room with a lot of bottles. In them were some kind of chemical. "Kitten, what's in the bottles?" "Oh this is the science room. In the bottles are sciene experiments." "Oh." Kish sat down in one of the chairs and looked at Ichigo. "Ichigo you're kinda pretty."

Ichigo lost her focus on the science bottles. "Huh?" "I said you're kinda pretty. The way your eyes match with your hair. It's cute." Ichigo blushed deeply. "You liked what I said?" She slowy nodded her head. Kish smiled and went to kiss Ichigo on her forehead. He walked out smiling.

"Come on Kitten. We need to keep the tour going." _I can't believe he said I was pretty then he kissed me. I love him! _

Lettuce and Pie

"Uhh sorry. I tripped." "It's ok." Lettuce was now walking beside Pie. _He's really cute. He's the one. _"Lettuce." "Yes?" "Can you take me to the gym? I gotta check it out." "Ok." Pie grabbed Lettuce's hand while they walked to the gym.

After a few minutes, he started squeezing it. Harder and harder. "Owww!!" Pie let go. "Your kind of a strong girl. I did that to other girls and they cried from the start." Lettuce blushed. _He gave me a compliment! Yeah!_

Kish and Ichigo

"So where are we now?" "We're in the multi-purpose room." Kish was confused. "Why the hell do you need this room?" "It's multi-purposed for a reason." Kish walked around the room. It was as big as a gym.

"Kitten can you come over here." Ichigo walked over there, but tripped and landed on Kish. When she landed on him, they kissed. Ichigo popped up after about 10 seconds. "Oh oh sorry. I didn't mean to."

Kish got up from the floor and looked into her eyes. "No worries at all. I liked it." He licked his lips and sat down in a chair. "So aren't we done with the tour?" Ichigo got up from kneeling and looked at Kish. "I guess so. Let's go." (I rhymed)

When they got up to the class room, holding hands, the girls started saying 'awww'. Ichigo blushed. (To be truthful the tour only lasted an hour) Mr. Suwikchi was still talking in French. "Repeat after me. Au revior." "Au revior." Kish leaned to Ichigo. He whispered. "Bonjour Kitten." Ichigo laughed.

"Au revior means good bye and we will all be saying au revior to Miss. Momomiya and Mr. Totoyo if the don't stop talking." The whole class laughed. For two reasons. One because they got caught and two because they were a couple in the making.

Pudding and Tart

_He's just too cute. I love him_. Pudding started blushing. Tart thought something was wrong with her and out his hand on her forehead. "Are you alright? You're turning red. Do you have a fever?"

"No I'm fine." "Well let's get back to class. I know they're worried." Her and Tart walked through some halls and went up some steps. They were talking the whole time. "Tart are you always mean to girls?"

"No. Only certain ones like you." He giggled. "That's not funny. I'm also mean to you." "Oh really. I haven't seen your bad side." Pudding stood in his face and spit in it. "Ha. Don't ever underestimate the power of Pudding Fon."

Tart wasn't gonna let her get away with that. He pushed her into the wall. His hands wrapped around her wrists. They stared deeply into each others eyes. Tart couldn't do anything. He let her hands go and walked up the stairs.

"Are you scared Tart? Huh?" "No I just don't want to hurt ya that way." _What is he talking about? Is he talking about rape or something? I hope not. _She sped up next to Tart. "Were you talking about rape?"

"Uhhh no. Not at all. Didn't cross my mind." "Yeah whatever. Let's go."

Pie and Lettuce

Pie was playing basketball by hisself. Just dribbling and shooting. He was very atheletic. When he was done, he walked up to Lettuce. "You like my style?" He brushed his hair back playfully and laughed. She joined him.

"Lettuce are you an only child?" "Yes." (I don't know if she had brother or sisters so in this story she's an only child) "Well I do. They are a pain." They started walking back to Ms. Fuchigy, their reading teacher, class. "They always bug me about everything. If you see a boy with dark green hair and amber eyes, beware."

"He trys to hit on all the girls and be playing around with them. When he was small, my mom said he would give her friends compliments on the way they looked. And he always got a kiss or something."

"It must be fun to have a brother or a sister." "You could take Kish." Lettuce laughed. "I think I'm fine without him." "Are you fine without me?" Lettuce looked at him speedy quick. "What?" "Oh nothing. I didn't mean to say that."

Lettuce laughed and blushed. Pie blushed and scratched the back of his head. They continued to walk back to Ms. Fuchigy's class.

* * *

Do you like this chappie? I do. Sorry if I took so long. I was just busy with my other stories. Well give me enough good reviews and I'll write another chappie. bye for now!


	3. Lunch Break

**Kagasha: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew at all. Ok.**

**Kish: Why won't you try and own me?**

**Kagasha: How?**

**Kish: By being my girl.**

**Ichigo: You wanna be pimp! (slaps Kish)**

**Kish: (rubs face) I don't need this.**

**Kagasha: (laughs) Well anyway ENJOY!!!!   
****_

* * *

High School Blues _**

**_Lunch Break_**

The rest of the tour ened and everyone was at class by now. Kish and Ichigo was now in Social Studies with Mrs. Yutomi. "The place we know as Iraq, used to be the location of a place called Mesopatmia. The greeks named it this becasue it was the land between rivers." She continued speaking.

Kish was besideIchigo in this class. He scribled something on a sheet of paper and passed it to Ichigo. He made sure Mrs. Yutomi didn't see him. She took it and opened it up. It read:

**_Kitten, would you want to go do something after school today? I have all the time in the world. Write back._**

Ichigo wrote a reply and passed it back to him.

**_I would love to.I have to call my paretns to let them know I'm going to be coming home late. Ok._**

They kept passing the note around. When Ichigo was about to write her reply, Mrs. Yutomi walked up to her. "What is this? Would you like to share it with the class?" Ichigo shook her head furiously. "Well, if you don't I will." She snatched the note away from her and read it aloud.

"Kitten, would you want to go do something after school today? I have all the time in the world. Wirte back. I would love to. I have to call my parents to let them know I'm going to be comig home late. Ok. Sure my precious little Kitten. Maybe we'll do something romantic. That would be terrific, Kish. See you at the bus stop then."

Everyone in the class laughed, including Pudding and Tart. Ichigo blushed a very deep red. Kish just scratched the back of his head. Most of the girls awwed and giggled. "You also might want to call your parents saying that you two have detetion, Ms. Momomiya. You will be coming home very late indeed." Mrs. Yutomi contiuned her lesson on Mesoptamia. Kish looked at Ichigo. "Sorry Kitten." Ichigo heard him.

In Lettuce's class, everything was going well. Her science teacher, Mr. Kusawa, threw a party for Pie. Just to show him he loved having new students. "So Pie, do you have a girlfriend yet?" He shook his head to the girl. "No, besides I'm a new student. I wouldn't have one yet." "I could change that." "I'm fine. Thanks anyway."

Mint, Lettuce, and Zakuro was talking about how cute Pie is. "Mint, you said that you don't need a man." "Yeah I did, but I can still say he's cute." Lettuce sighed. "He's so cute. I want him to be my boyfriend." "Oh no you don't. He's mine." Zakuro loved Pie a lot. "You may be my friend, but when it comes to being Pie's girlfriend, we're enemies." They giggled. Zakuro and Lettuce jumped.

They looked behind them and saw Pie. "Hey girls, wassup?" They all sighed from how cute he was. "Mind if I join the conversation, Lettuce." "Go right ahead." "So, do you have a personality like a pimp or like a innocent boy?" He scratched his head.

"I guess I'm both. I love the ladies. I got pimp game. Can't help it." Then he brushed his shoulders off and they giggled. "Your so funny Pie." "Thanks Zamuro." "It's Zakuro, but close enough." She leaned onto his shoulder. The gang continued their little conversation with 'dream boy'.

At lunch, Kish met Ichigo at the table they were to meet at. "Hey Kitten. So are you ready?" Ichigo nodded her head. "Ok let's go." He wrapped his arm around her waist and walked. On their way, they found Pie with Lettuce and Zakuro. Kish and Ichigo ran up to them.

"Hey brother." "Hey maple syrup." "Why do you keep calling me syrup?!?!?!" "Because your eyes remind me of syrup." Ichigo was talking to her friends. "So how's you and the boy doing?" They both blushed. "Well what's up with you and him?" She blushed.

"Did he ever give you a compliment Ichigo?" She nodded. "He said I was cute. Then he kissed me." They were shocked. "On the first day?!?!?!?!?!" Ichigo nodded again. "You got it going on sister." They did their little secret hand shake and laughed. "Kitten, me and my bro decided we'd all get a bite to eat, ok." "Ok Kish." Lettuce and Zakuro turned their attention on Ichigo and smirked, a little wicked smirk. "What's up with the nickname?" "Oh it was from my introduction. I said my name was Kitten Applesauce because he was too cute."

They busted out laughing. Tears fell from their eyes and they held their stomachs. "Kitten, you and the girls come on." Ichigo ran up next to Kish. He wrapped his arm around her waist. The other girls were cleching Pie's arms. "You are so cute, Pie." "Thank you."

Soon they got to the fast food restaurant, called E.F.E (everything for everybody), and ordered. Kish sat with Ichigo and they sat with Pie. "Syrup, come here." Kish got up and walked out the door with Pie. "Wassup?" "That's what I'm saying to you about the girl. Do you two go together?"

Kish leaned against the building. "It seems like it, but we don't." "Would you want to?" "YeahI would. I mean, she's cute, terrific personality, fun. I sorta love her." Pie's eyes bulged out his head. "LOVE?!?!!? IT'S THE FIRST DAY!!!" "She just clung to me. She would blush when I said something to her. And um..."

Pie hated when he faded his words. "Come on now! Speak up and stop fading your words!" Kish looked at his feet. Then he looked at the sky. "We sorta kissed in the multi-purpose room." "Kiss, so soon? I've got hugges by the girls, but not kissed." "Well it wasn't on purpose. It was by accident." Kish put his hands in his pockets. "I liked it."

"So you trying to use your pimp game on her?" "No. I've never thought about using it." Pie leaned on the wall as well. "I do like her though. She fell on me and kissed me. I said she was cute, she blushed. That was it." Pie patted Kish's shoulder. "Young love."

Pie walked back in. "Your only a couple months older than me!!!!" Kish walked in after he screamed his lungs out. He went back to sit with Ichigo. "Hmm Hmmm." "Shut up Pie." They continued eating and talking. "Ok. Let's go before linch time is over." They threw their trash in the trash can and left.

Kish wrapped his arm around Ichigo's waist. Then he whispered in her ear. "Kitten, we need to talk after school." His voice was so light when he whispered, she blushed a deep red and smiled. "Ok." Kish could hear Pie laughing about what he just did. He ignored it. Pie was talking and laughing with Mint and Lettuce about Kish. "Awwww. That's so cute, Kish." "Shut up, Pie."

They continued walking back to school.

* * *

**Kagasha: End of third chappie. Nice one huh.**

**Kish: If you say so.**

**Kagasha: Why?**

**Kish: First I don't like the story and two I'm in love with you.**

**Kagasha: That's so sweet. (kisses his cheek)**

**Ichigo: You two need to stop playing.**

**Kish: Ok we'll stop. (kisses Kagasha's lips)**

**Ichigo: I say stop!!**

**Kagasha: Ok, ok.Thanks for the kiss.**

**Kish: I love you, but don't take my lines!!!**

**Kagasha: (laughs) Well, I need at least five good reviews to write another chappie. NO FLAMES!!! Bye for now!!**


	4. Let It All Out KishDon't Bottle It Up

**Kagasha: Hey everyone. Nice to see your reading the story.**

**Kish: K-babe, I would love to see you in a two piece.**

**Kagasha: I wear one every time I go swimming.**

**Kish: I bet your really sexy in it too.**

**Kagasha: When am I not sexy to you?**

**Kish: Never in my life.**

**Kagasha: (plays around with his mind) Gooooood. (kisses Kish's cheek)**

**Kish: Oh my god.**

**Kagasha: (giggles) Well anyway ENJOY!!!! _

* * *

High School Blues _**

**_Let It All Out Kish....Don't Bottle It Up_**

Ichigo and Kish made it back to the school with the others right before lunch was over. "Alright, see ya Syrup." "Grrrr, bye Applepie." Pie, Mint, and Lettuce walked back to their nextclass. "Let's go Kitten." Kish still had his arm around Ichigo's waist. She leaned on his shoulder. _I'm not gonna blush or back away if anyone sees us. I just do what I do and I don't care what they think or say. _They continued going to their next class.

Their next teacher, Mr. Soyama, taught language arts. Kish looked at Ichigo. "Kitten are we early?" Ichigo chekced her watch. "Yeah about fifteen minutes early." "Ok." On their way, they met up with Tart and Pudding. "Hey love birds. Are you gonna fly to yall next, Kish?"

"Shut up, Tart. Is that your girl?" "No some annoying girl that keeps following and asking for my autograph." "You fool, you keep following me!!" Ichigo saw Pudding. "Hey Pudding." She ran up and got a hug from her friend. "So do you truly like him?" Pudding nodded. "One time, I think he tried to rape me." Ichigo gasped. "Good thing he didn't." Kish and Tart were fussing about that they weren't going with anyone.

Ichigo and Pudding shook their heads. She walked up to Kish and grabbed his arm. "Let's go Kish." "Alright Kitten." He growled at Tart. "See ya Ichigo!" "Ok, Pudding!" They started walking their seperate ways. Kish felt and urge to kiss and feel Ichigo's body. Ichigo just want to be with him.

Kish leaned Ichigo on the nearest wall and kissed her fully. Some students saw them. "Why won't they do that in the janitor's closet? He never goes in there." They continued walking. Kish grabbed both of her legs and wrapped them around his waist. Ichigo was startled. Kish just came out of nowhere and started kissing her. "Kish....."

He looked at her. Their eyes met. In a terriblely long stare. "Do you like me?" "Yeah, Kitten." She placed her feet back on the ground and looked at him. "I don't know what just happened, but please don't do it again." She walked ahead of him. "Kitten." She didn't answer.

The rest of the day, Ichigo didn't speak to Kish. He would ask her a question, she wouldn't answer. He passed notes saying sorry, she balled it up and threw it away. It was so bad, she was close to slapping him! Wellanyway,Ichigo remembered that she had to go to Mrs. Yutomi's class for detention.....with Kish.

_Damn, why do I have to have detention with Kish? Out of all people. DAMN!!!! _Kish walked beside her to detention. "Kitten, I'm sorry ok." She still didn't speak. Ichigo kept walking to Mrs. Yutomi's class. Soon they got there. "I've been wondering where you two have been at. Here wash my desks and you wash my boards." She handed them a damp sponge. "Then when your done, sit down and stay here for fifteen minutes.

They started cleaning. Ichigo was finished before Kish. He was close to his last one. After cleaning their cleaning, they sat down. Ichigo sat far away from him. Kish go up and sat beside her. She glared at him and stomped over to another desk. Kish placed his head on his desk. He was close to crying, but didn't. He only cried when no one was around.

Ichigo looked at him from the corner of her eyes. Kish's sensitive side took over him and he cried on the desk. He was known for being the most sensitive in the Totoyo family. She heard him sniffing and crying out loud at times. "It's...all my fault.." Ichigo got up and sat next to him.

She took out a piece of paper, wrote something down, and gave it to him. He wasn't paying attention. Kish just continued crying. The clean desk was now covered with his tears. Mrs. Yutomi saw him and walked next to him. She squatted beside him.

"Kish, look at me." He slowly turned his head. His eyes were now slightly blue from his tears. "What's the matter? You can tell me. It's ok to cry and tell." "It's.....me. I've hurt.......Ichigo so much.....I don't deserve her love anymore." Mrs. Yutomi swirled her hand on his back.

"What happened?" "Will....you say this.....to anyone?" "I promise I wouldn't." "I leanedIchigo on the wall and kissed her......then I wrapped her legs around my waist.....then we stared at each other. She asked me did I like her....and I said yeah. She got down and told me.....not to do it again. Then Ichigo....ignored me....all day."

Ichigo watched from her seat. He was sooo sensitive. Who knew? He kinda hid it from everyone.

"Kish, is that all?" "No...then I got her...in detention.....It's all my fault!" He cried back in his arms on the desk. "She doesn't deserve me!!!" Ichigo got up and leaned on his head. "Kish..please stop crying. It's not your fault. You just did something I didn't like. We needed a little space."

"But you ignored me Kitten......it is my fault. If I never...had past you that...note, we wouldn't be here." "Kish let it all out. I heard it's good to let it all out except for bottleing it all up inside. Trust me, I used to be a lovecounselor." He kept crying. "I'm no good at loving someone......I always end up doing something wrong."

Kish bottles most of his sorrow up so he did cry a lot. Mrs. Yutomi gave him a box of tissues. "Here." He took a few and wiped his eyes and blew his nose. "You ok now, Mr. Totoyo?" He nodded. "Ok, you two can leave." "Bye." They left. Kish hung his head, still a little depressed.

Ichigo walked up to his face. "Kish, stop feeling depressed." Ichigo was worried. There was so much depression and sorrow in his eyes. She gave him a comforting hug and kissed him. He slowly accepted. Ichigo wrapped her arms around his neck and Kish wrapped his around her waist.

They parted. "You do deserve me Kish." He smiled a warm smile.

**Kagasha: End of chappie 4. How'd it go. And if your wondering where the horizontal line went, the computer wouldn't let me use it.**

**Kish: That dumb thing! How could it not let you use it out of all people!**

**Kagasha: Your crazy.**

**Kish: I love you. (kisses Kagasha's lips and neck) You smell good, too.**

**Kagasha: (blushes) Kish.....can you...stop.....this is truley inappropriate.**

**Kish: Ok. I'll stop. (pouts a very cute and innocent pout)**

**Kagasha: Stop the pouting. Well anyway give me at least 5 good reviews. NO FLAMES!!!! Bye for now!**


	5. A Day Out With My Kitten

**Kagasha: Hey everyone.**

**Ichigo: Hey Kagasha. Where's Kish?**

**Kagasha: He's under my bed hiding from you.**

**Kish: Dammit Kagasha. Why did you tell her?**

**Kagasha: I had to tell her.**

**Ichigo: Get over here Kish.**

**Kish: Save me K-baby.**

**Kagasha: No. ENJOY!!!!!!! **

_

* * *

_

_High School Blues_

**_A Day Out With My Kitten_**

After a major break down, Kish was walking beside Ichigo hand in hand. He took a few glances at her and she was happy. So he smiled. "Kish, how about we go to that romantic place you were talking about?"

"Yeah. Just follow me." When they got out of the school, it was shining a lot and a few people were there. Kish led Ichigo to the icecream shop that all the couples went to. "Oh my god, Kish I never thought you would bring me here!!" Kish was a bit happier now.

He wrapped his arm around here waist and led her up to a seat outside. He sat her down. "Kitten, I'll go pay for the icecream, ok." She nodded. Kish walked in while she waited. Still waiting, she looked around. To her surprise, Pudding and Tart were coming over there.

"Hey Ichigo." Pudding ran up to her and hugged her. "So who are you here with?" "I'm here with Kish. He's still inside buying icecream. Are you here with Tart?" Pudding looked around and shrugged. "I don't know. Sometimes he acts like he likes me, sometimes he don't. So I wouldn't know."

Tartwalked in to see Kish standing in line for icecream. "Yo..Kish." He scooted his way up to his brother. "What's up Kish? Here with your girl?" Kish growled. "She's my friend, not my girl." "Oh." "So who are you here with Tart?" "I'm here with that girl that you saw down stairs I think."

Kish thought for a while. "Oh yeah. Now I remember." "Well gotta go Kish." He scooted back out of the line and walked outside. He saw Pudding talking with Ichigo. Tart walked up to them and tapped Pudding on her shoulder. "Let's go." "Aren't we staying for icecream?"

"This is a couples place. We're not a couple and never will be." Pudding whispered in Ichigo's ear. "See what I mean." Ichigo giggled. When she turned around, Tart was about 15 feet away from her. "Come on girl!!" She huffed and looked back at Ichigo. "See ya later."

She jumped off the chair and ran up to Tart. Tart threw his arm over her shoulder and kept walking. _I really think there's hope for those two. _Soon, Kish was back with two small bowls of icecream. He sat down across from Ichigo. "Here you go, Kitten." Ichigo took the bowl and licked the icecream.

"This is good stuff." She grabbed the spoon and took a whole mouthful of icecream. She totally forgot about brain freeze. But that's what happened anyway. "AAAHHHH!!!!" Ichigo grabbed her head and gritted her teeth. Kish jumped off his seat and went over to Ichigo. "Kitten, what's wrong?"

Soon her brain freeze was over. "Kitten, are you alright?" "Yeah just a little brain freeze is all." Kish stared. "That was it?" "Yup." Kish chuckled. "I knew you were special, Kitten." "In my own little way." He walked back to his seat and continued eating his icecream.

Ichigo did the same and remembered not to take so much icecream at once. Every time she looked at Kish, he had icecream above his lip. She got up and sat in his seat. "What are you doing Kitten?" _Hey this is a romantic place, might as well be romantic. _Ichigo leaned in and sucked on his upper lip, licking the icecream too. He was a bit startled, but liked it after a few seconds.

After she was done getting the icecream off his lip, she leaned back. Kish looked at her, then kissed her fully. She accepted this time. His hands were roaming her back, while her hands were in his hair. Their tongues started wrestling and spit was swapped.

They parted soon. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I love you Kish." "I love you too. Now hurry up and eat the icecream." Ichigo giggled and went to go eat her icecream. Soon the icecream was gone and they were walking to Ichigo's house.

"Kitten, is your house near here?" Ichigo looked around. "We should be getting closer." In no time, they were in Ichigo's house, sitting and watching tv in Ichigo's room. "Ichi....you want anything to eat?!" "No mom." Kish turned his head and looked at Ichigo. "So your nickname is Ichi huh?" "My mom just calls me that."

They continued watching tv. Kish checked his watch. "Well Kitten, I gotta go. See you tomorrow." He kissed Ichigo good bye and went down stairs. "Bye Mr. and Mrs. Momomiya." "Bye Kish." He walked out the door and headed home.

Ichigo ran to her window. "I love you Kish. Make it home safely!!!" Kish looked up and waved. "I will."

* * *

**Kagasha: End of this chappie. How'd it go?**

**Kish: I like it.....just like how I like you.**

**Kagasha: Oh stop it Kish. You always tell me stuff like that.**

**Kish: Don't you like when I do that?**

**Kagasha: A little.**

**Kish: I knew it.**

**Kagasha: Whatever. Well anyway please give me at 5 good reviews. NO FLAMES!!!!!!! Bye for now!!!**


	6. The Moaning Stoll

**Kagasha: Hey everyone. I'm sorry for taking so long...yet again.**

**Kish: FINALLY! I found your bikini pics! **

**Kagasha: What! How did you get them?**

**Kish: I looked.**

**Kagasha: Urgh. Well you looked for them for a long time so you earned your reward.**

**Kish: Is my reward you?**

**Kagasha: It's the pics.**

**Kish: It's as good though. (kisses Kagasha's lips)**

**Kagasha: (blushes) Well ENJOY!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**High School Blues**_

**_The Moaning Stoll_**

The next morning, Ichigo got up, got ready, and ran out the door. "Bye mom." "Bye. Have a nice day!" "I will." She ran out to the bus stop and waited. While waiting, Pie came around the corner and waited too. Ichigo looked and tried to remember who he was. _Where did I see his face? Oh! When me and the guys went to go eat for lunch. I should talk to him._

She walked over to the bench and sat beside him. "Hey." He turned his head and looked at her. "Oh hi Lil' Kish." She did a playful growl and sort of pushed him. "My name's Ichigo. Not Lil' Kish." He smiled. "Ok I won't call you Lil' Kish." They kept chatting till the bus came.

They managed to get a seat beside each other on the crowded bus. Pie scratched his head and asked Ichigo a question. "Umm Ichigo. Can you get Lettuce to go out with me?" Ichigo's head popped up so fast, her head hit the pole. "Huh!" He breathed and said it again. "Can you get Lettuce to go out with me?" "I could try...it's just that...Lettuce is a very slow girl."

"She probably wouldn't be into dating. If you asked her out, she'd probably trip and bump her head..still blushing." Pie chuckled. "That sounds like her. So...how are things with you and Kish?" She blushed. _Can I tell him what we did at the icecream shop without him telling or saying anything? Ihope I can trust him. Here it goes._

Ichigo nodded. "We were at an icecream shop and we kissed...a lot. But don't tell anyone. Please don't tell. I think there are some girls that want Kish too." "What I tell you. I told you that Kish was a player." She scratched her head. "No you didn't." "Oh yeah. I told Lettuce that."

**Ichigo's P .O. V. **

After Pie said that, there was nuthin else said between us. In about 5 minutes, we made it to the school. I didn't see Mint and the girls. They must've gotten on another bus. Well anyway, I got off the bus and walked to the entrance. Kish popped out of nowhere. "Hey Kitten." He hugged me then kissed me. "Ha ha. Hey Kish." He smiled and walked with me. That's when I remembered Pie ask me.

"Kish..." I yanked and jerked on his sleeve until he looked at me. "What?" "Follow me. I gotta find Lettuce." He scratched his head. "Who's that?" "You'll see." I grabbed his hand and I ran. I bumped into a lot of people because there were a lot of people coming in the school. Soon, I found Lettuce doing the combination on her lock. "There she goes." Still grabbiing Kish's hand, I ran up to her. "Hey Lettuce."

She turned her head and smiled. "Hey Ichigo." She gave me a hug and then we seperated. "Soooo..." I leaned on her locker without holding Kish's hand at the moment. I really wanted to ask her, but I truly thought she was gonna bump her head like I imagined. I took a deep breath and exhaled. "So do you wanna go with Pie?" Lettuce was drinking some water she got the fountain and spit it out once she heard me.

"W-W-What?" I giggled. Lettuce is too crazy for her own good. I looked at Kish, who was about to cry because she spit the water at someone. Lettuce looked at the person and hesitated. "I'm sorry." The boy wiped his face, mugged her, then walked away. She sighed. "I said do you want to be with Pie? As girlfriend and boyfriend?"

Lettuce blushed like crazy. Her face turned from light peach to rosy red. "I-I-I...maybe...I like him though..." That's when Pie came and tapped her shoulder. She immediatly turned around and squealed a bit. "Oh my god...it's just you Pie." "Hi Lettuce." That's when he saw her blushing and smiled.

I think he found out that I asked her the question. Then he walked over to Kish. "Hi Syrup." He growled and said hi. Pie walked over to me and winked. I closed my eyes and smiled. When my eyes were opened again, Kish was right there about to kiss me. I leaned in and kissed him. We parted and smiled. I love smiling."Now back to Lettuce and her Pie thing." I ran back over to Lettuce and asked her.

"So do you or don't you?" She slightly tripped and got her balance again. "Uhh yeah...maybe. Anything in that area." I nodded. I snuck into Pie's homeroom class. The whole class was talking. I walked to him and tapped his shoulder. He was with his group of friends. "Eh Pie. She said yeah ok." " Oh alright." "Bye." I walked away. I could hear his friends talking. "Who's the chick?" "Is that your girl?" "She's sexy." I giggled.

"Let's go in Kish." We walked in together. He sat down with his group of friends. "Hey Mrs. Yutomi." I ran and gave her a hug. Me and Mrs. Yutomi are ery close...even though we do have to be student and teacher at times. "Good morning Ms. Momomiya." We seperated. "Can I go to the bathroom?" "Go ahead. But sign out first."

I walked to the sign-out sheet, signed out, and walked to the bathroom. On my way I saw Masaya. "Hi Ichigo." He ran over to me. "So how's everything going?" "Fine." I wasn't really into Masaya anymore. He just isn't the person I thought he was. Well the person I want really.

"Well I gotta go. Bye." I said bye and he walked away. Thank goodness he was gone. I made it to the bathroom. That's when it hit me. I didn't see Pudding or Tart this morning and they're in my class. Then I kept walking in the bathroom looking for a good stoll to use. I heard a moan. A lot of 'em. I went into the stoll next to the moaning stoll. With all my might, I tried my hardest to get a good view.

Then I saw them. Pudding was on top of Tart kissing him like crazy. I gasped. His hands roamed all over her butt and at times gripped it. And I thought little Pudding was a good, yet crazy girl. Not one of those 'do me' girls. I saw Tart's hands going up the back of Pudding's shirt. I think he really wanted to grab her breasts or something. It was just crazy. I ran out the stoll and went to the other bathroom around the corner.

I had never seen anything like it. All that... I'd expect something like that for the beginnning of a porno or something. I took a deep breath and exhaled. I'm gonna have to deal with this. But why am I going crazy? It's really none of my business. If she wants me to know she'd tell me.

So I went to the bathroom, washed my hands, and ran back to class.

* * *

**Kagasha: End of this chappie. How'd it go?**

**Pudding: I was kissing Tart! That's crazy. Why would I kiss a midget?**

**Tart: Grrr. I'm not a midget! (chases Pudding around the room)**

**Kish: K-babe, how come we don't kiss like that?**

**Kagasha: Because we don't. That's why.**

**Kish: (pouts) I like the way you kiss.**

**Kagasha: Well...(looks at Kish) Oh alright! One kiss.**

**Kish: Ok. (kisses Kagasha deeply)**

**Kagasha: Mmmm. (leans back) Ok. That was different.**

**Kish: I can tell you liked it.**

**Kagasha: (blushes) Well anyway, give me at least 5 good reviews. PLEASE NO FLAMES! I hate them like crazy. Bye for now!**


	7. Let's Go To My House

**Kagasha: Hey everybody.**

**Kish: K-babe (scoots over to Kagasha) You are so sexy.**

**Kagasha: That's like that bajillionth time you told me that.**

**Kish: Yeah, but I can't get you out my head.**

**Kagasha: (plays with his head) You better not.**

**Kish: Ok.**

**Kagasha: Well anyway, ENJOY!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**High School Blues**_

**_Let's Go To My House_**

Ichigo walked back to class, not meating up with Pudding and Tart. Instead, she bumped into her boyfriend Kish. "Kish, what are you doing out here?" He slowly stopped panting and spoke. "I was sorta looking for you. We gotta go Kitten. Time for gym class." "Oh, ok." I kissed his cheek and walked beside him to my locker. "What are you here for?" "I gotta change my clothes for gym." He nodded. She got her stuff and walked back to the bathroom. Kish was behind her.

Soon, she was out in some gym shorts and a white shirt. "Ready." He quickly picked her up and ran to the classroom. By the time they got to the classroom, he had put her down and everybody was gone. Kish smirked. "I guess they got tired of waiting." "Yeah I guess so, let's go to the gym."

They were now at the gym doing their stretches. Kish was on one side of the room, Ichigo on another. Pudding was reaching for her foot and spoke. "Oh my god Ichigo, guess what?" "What?" "Me and Tart are together."_ I already knew that. Right from the time I went to the bathroom, I already found that out. I'll just act surprised. _"Oh really?" "Yeah. He asked me when we were at the water fountain."

"He was like, 'Hey, I know you probably don't like me, but I like you. You wanna be my girl?' And I told him, 'Yeah I wanna go with you.' That's when I went and got some water, but he spilled some on me. My whole shirt got wet. Ha ha. He took me in the bathroom to get it cleaned up. Even though it was only water."

_That explains why they were in the bathroom together._

She switched to her other leg and started stretching to the left side. "He's really sweet though. He was kinda shy when he asked me to be his girlfriend. But after the kiss, he wasn't shy at all." She smiled and blushed. Ichigo didn't say anything about what she saw in the bathroom. Just in case anything bad would happen if she told.

"Ok class." The gym teacher, Ms. Lintuya, blew her whistle and spoke again. "Now get in pairs, the can be boy girl, boy boy, or girl girl. I don't care which." Ichigo turned and smiled and Pudding. "Go ahead and join up with Tart. I'll go find Kish." She nodded and Ichigo went and got Kish. "Hey Kitten. You wanna be my partner?" "Yeah, that's why I'm here."

He kissed her lips gently then the second time a little more deeper. "Oh stop it Kish. Let's do this later ok." Kish pouted and kissed her cheek. "Ok." Ms. Lintuya blew her whistle again and spoke. "Now one person gets two weights and the other person helps them." Kish smirked. "You go get the weights, Kitten." She went and got the weights and was back in front of Kish. "Ok, let's go." Kish grabbed Ichigo's hands and lifted the weights. Ichigo started blushing. She could feel his member through his pants.

He was right up on her. Ms. Lintuya blew her whistle. "Ok, switch." Now Kish was lifting the weights, Ichigo behind him. "Kitten, I can tell that you liked it when I was helping you lift the weights." She blushed. "I liked it a lot." Kish smirked. "Maybe, we could you know. Go to my house tonight." She blushed a deeper red. "Yeah, if I don't have anything else to do tonight." "Kay." After a while, gym was over and they were going to second period.

Ichigo was with Pudding...talking about Tart. "Are you serious?" "Yeah, he was like. 'Hey baby, wanna come over or could I come over your house?' I couldn't tell him anything." "Go to his house." "Why?" "Because I'm going to be over there tonight." She gasped. "Really?" Ichigo nodded. "Well I'm gonna tell him I'm going over there." She ran over to Tart. "Hey Tart." "Hey Pudding." They kissed. "I'm gonna go over your house tonight." "Great." They kissed again and she ran over to Ichigo. "I'm going." "Yeah!"

Kish came from behind and rubbed her butt. "Ahh Kish." "Hey Kitten." For the rest of the school day, the switched classes and in between classes, they were in couples. At the end of the day, Kish, Tart, Ichigo, Pudding, and Pie were on the bus ready for it to pull off. They back of the bus. They got out of class early andwere the only ones on the bus. Ichigo and Pudding were laughing like crazy. They'd look at Tart then laugh then look at Kish then laugh. They even looked at Pie and laughed.

Pie leaned over to Kish and whispered. "You still in love with your Kitten?" "Yeah, and she's in love with me." "Whoa. Now, I got three girls that want to go with me. One's a bit shy and sweet. The other is self confident and well rich. And the last one is a model a sexy. Which one should I take?" "The sexy one." Pie smirked. "Ha ha, but the shy one is...you know...alright." "Then go with her." Pie rubbed his chin and looked up. "I don't know. The rich girl is sexy as hell with a firey and sexy attitude."

Kish sighed. "You know what. You make the decision." Before they knew it, Pudding and Ichigo were on their knees, their elbows on the boys' knees. "What you guys talking about?" "Yeah, what are you guys talking about?" "Uh nothing. Nothing at all." "You better not be lying to me Kish, remember that I will be at your house." "And so will I." Pie looked a bit surprised. "What are oyu two doing coming over our house?"

"Well for one Kish invited me over." "And Tart invited me over too." Tart came over to Pudding and kissed her cheek. "Hey baby." His hand went up and down her back. "What you looked so shocked for Kish...and you too Pie?" They both didn't answer. "See you at the house." His kissed her one last time and went down to the other end of the bus to talk with his friends. By now, the bus was at it's 5th stop.

Pudding smirked up at Pie. "Something you want?"

* * *

**Kagasha: End of this chappie. How's it going?**

**Ichigo: It's nice Kagasha.**

**Kagasha: Thanks.**

**Kish: Come here sexy.**

**Ichigo: Ok.**

**Kish: No not you. My K-babe.**

**Ichigo: Go ahead and go.**

**Kagasha: Ok. (walks over to Kish and kisses him) Hey.**

**Kish: (rubs her butt) Your butt is nice and soft.**

**Kagasha: Perv.**

**Kish: But I'm your perv.**

**Kagasha: (smiles and sighs) Well anyway, give me at least 5 good reviews and I'll write another chappie. PLEASE NO FLAMES! And I'm so sorry for taking so long to add this chappie. I'll try to update faster. Bye for now!**


	8. The Perfect Couple

**Kagasha: Hey everyobody. Here's another chappie for you guys. Sorry that it took so long to add this chappie.**

**Ichigo: It ok. Don't worry yourself.**

**Kish: Yeah don't worry.**

**Kagasha: I have to. I kept them waiting a long time.**

**Kish: (gets in Kagasha's face) You kept me waiting. Do I get an apologize?**

**Kagasha: (gets closer to his face) I'm sorry.**

**Ichigo: What's there to be sorry for?**

**Kish: (about to kiss Kagasha)**

**Kagasha: (pulls back) Yeah what am I apologizing for?**

**Kish: (falls over)**

**Kagasha: Ha ha. Well, ENJOY!**

**_

* * *

_ **

_High School Blues_

**_The Perfect Couple_**

Pie smirked and shook his head. "Nothin." "It better be nothing." She got off her knees and sat down in a chair acroos from Pie. Ichigo did the same, but she was across from Kish. "So Kish, what you plan on doing while Ichigo is at the house with you?" "Do some stuff." "Like what?" Pie got a silly smirk on his face and kept asking him. "What stuff?" "Stuff that you'll later find out about." "Oh ok." Ichigo got up and sat on Kish's lap. Kish looked out the window and noticed that their stop was next. He rang the bell and Ichigo got of his lap to get her things.

They all had their things and was at the door in the back of the bus. Tart was at the main door which was at the front of the bus. The bus slowly halted to a stop and they all left the bus. Pudding dropped her bags on the ground and ran and jumped on Tart. They fell on the ground and laughed. Ichigo smiled. "You two better not being doing anything out in the open!" "Ha ha. We're not!" Pudding got off of Tart and walked away to Ichigo. Tart now had his things and was with the rest of the group. Pudding had her stuff on her back. "So, where is yall house at?" "It's near here." They kept walking and soon, they were at the Totoyo house.

Kish and Tart didn't hesitate to bring Ichigo and Pudding in the house without their parent's permission. "Hey ma." "Hi boys." Then she looked at Ichigo and Pudding. "Oh my. What are your names?" "I'm Ichigo." "And I'm Pudding." "Well nice to meet you girls." She turned around and started looking through the frig for something to drink. "I thought she was gonna be mad if we came without her knowing it." "Yeah." When they got to the top of the stairs, Kish and Ichigo went in Kish's room, Pudding and Tart went in Tart's room, and Pie went in his room.

When Ichigo got in his room, she flopped on the bed. "Comfy." "Yeah." He got on top of Ichigo and kissed her. Then he rolled over so she was on top. She laid her head on his chest and sighed. "I love you." "I love you too." He turned his head and that made Ichigo's head turn as well and he kissed her. "Your eyes. Their beautiful." She smiled and sighed. "Thanks."

**In Tart's room**

Tart and Pudding were in his room watching Kept (a show about this famous lady named Jerry Hall who picks out of these guys to be her 'sidedish') on his bed. They weren't touchy feely like Kish and Ichigo were. Just sitting around watching tv. Who doesn't do that? "Oh my god. Did you see that?" Tart rose from the bed and sat up straight. "See what?" "That guy Anwar threw his powder wig at Austen. Boy will Jerry hate him for that." Tart flopped back on the bed with his hands behind his head and sighed. "That's a girl show. Watching that could make me gay." Pudding punched his leg and continued watching. "Hey Tart." "Yeah?" "How bout we spy on Kish and Ichigo?" Tart smirked and rosed up off the bed. "Sounds like fun. Let's do it." Pudding tip-toed out the room and placed her back on the wall to the left of Kish's room.

Her head slowly looked in and saw Ichigo on top of Kish, giving him light pecks on his lips. She giggled and walked down to the bathroom. Then she ran back to Tart's room and ended up falling on top of Tart and they both fell on the bed. Kish, Ichigo, and Pie got up from the loud sound and found the two on top of each other. "Ha ha. Tart is getting some. If you making sounds like that." "Oh shut up." Pudding got up really quick and sat on the bed, blushing. Pie looked around the room for a video camera and cut it on. "Don't stop now. It was just getting good." Tart got up from the bed and pushed all of them out the room and locked the door. "Damn. They just can't leave me alone huh?"

He sat down beside Pudding, who was rubbing her stomach. "What's wrong? Are you sick?" "No. I just want a baby." "Huh?" "I know it's kinda crazy, but I really do want one." "But how could you pay for everything?" "I'm getting a job soon and the father could help out too. Babies are just so cute. Their chubby cheeks. The way they smile when they see their parents coming towards them. I think I need that now." "Why won't you babysit?" "It's not the same. Eventually, their parents will come and get them." Her head was low and she seemed to be talking to the floor. Tart put his arm over her shoulder and lifted her chin with his finger. "Well when the time comes, I'll get you pregnant ok Pudding." She smiled and she leaned in to his touch. "You mean it?" "I won't lie to you."

Little did they know, that Kish, Pie, and Ichigo were listening through the door. "You hear that? Pudding might get pregnant soon." "I can't believe they went so far with their relationship. Good thing we got Sex Ed soon."

In the room, they kept talking. "Tart, won't your mom be mad if you got me pregnant?" "If she is, she'll eventually get over it and go crazy about having a grandkid. She always thinks about the bright side of things. What about your parents?" "With so many kids running around the house, they wouldn't notice." "Ha." Pudding got off of Tart and laid on the bed. He got behind her and laid his head on hers. "I love you." "Love you too." He placed his head on the soft pillows, wrapped his arms around her waist,and fell asleep Pudding doing the same a few minutes afer

Outside the room, Ichigo was in Kish's room while Pie and Kish were trying to get in. "Damn, we can't get in." "Maybe that's a sign to not go in." "But we wanna." Ichigo sighed and flipped her head back. "You guys need to stop. Their just in love, minding their own business. Why won't you guys mind your businesses too?" They didn't answer. Kish's mouth opened and he snapped his fingers. "That's it!" He ran in his mother's room and found a safety pin. He ran back out, undid the pin, and put it in the key hole. "I hope he didn't forget that he has the cheapest lock in this house." Soon, the lock popped open and they walked in.

They looked at the sleeping couple. Ichigo walked in and smiled. "Awww. They make the perfect couple. Just look at them." "He looks like he wants some." Ichigo growled and grabbed the two out the room by their shirts. Once they were out the room, Ichigo went back to close the door. "Why won't you leave those two alone? Pie, you call any of your little girls or whatever. And you Kish, your coming with me." She grabbed him by his collar and went in the room. "What's with the forceful attitude?" "It's not forceful. I'm just palying. Come on. I wanna get some air."

They walked out the room, went down the steps, and walked out the house.

* * *

**Kagasha: End of this chappie. How'd it go? Is it ok?**

**Kish: I love it. Just like I love you.**

**Kagasha: (blushes) I already know you love me.**

**Kish: Don't forget it. (kisses Kagasha's lips)**

**Kagasha: I won't.**

**Kish: (smiles)**

**Kagasha: Well anywayz, give me at least 5 good reviews and I'll write another chappie. PLEASE PEOPLE, NO FLAMES! I hate them like crazy.Bye for now!**


	9. A Sweet Dessert

**Kagasha: Hey guys, so sorry it took me for like ever to write this chappie.**

**Kish: I know they'll forgive you for it after they read it.**

**Kagasha: Yeah. And I'll try and make sure not to take so long next time. I was just having some serious writer's block.**

**Kish: No, she was just with me (smiling and leaning over to kiss Kagasha).**

**Kagasha: (blushes) Wow, well anywayz, hope you ENJOY!!**

* * *

**_High School Blues_**

**_A Sweet Dessert_**

Ichigo and Kish were walking around Kish's neighborhood talking about Kish's childhood. "My mom used to always say how I would always cry and stuff like that. I don't see it now because I rarely cry. But she had like thousands of pictures of me just crying. Some were of me smiling and laughing, but most were crying." Ichigo laughed at the thought of Kish running around the house crying. "One time, Tart took my blocks when we were young and I started crying. I told my mom and she just waved it off like it was nothing. So I ran upstairs and threw all my blocks at him and he ended up have like five knots on his head." Ichigo laughed again. "Maybe that's why he's so retarded, I don't know."

Ichigo laughed some more as they continued to walk down the street. They turned and Ichigo seen a park near by. "Hey, let's go."

"Okay." They walked into the park and sat down on a park bench near a pond. Ichigo rested her both her feet on Kish's lap. Kish rubbed Ichigo's legs and inhaled her scent. "You smell really good Kitten." Ichigo blushed a deep rosy red and sighed.

"Thanks."

"You know what, Kitten", he asked, now resting in between Ichigo's legs.

"What", she said rubbing his forest green hair.

"We got together really fast. I don't know how I fell for you so fast, but you did it. Consider yourself extremely special because I've never fell for a girl like this so hard so fast. I really do love you, Ichigo. I really do." Ichigo smiled even wider because he actually said her name instead of calling her Kitten. She continued to fiddle with his hair as she bent down. Kish lifted his head up and their lips met. They kissed one good time and parted. "You want to go back home yet?"

"No. I'm fine just sitting here with you." They both smiled and looked into the distance at the ducks splashing in the pond and the frogs resting on lillipads. They sat there for a while, just gazing into nothing and enjoying the silence. Kish scooted up a little closer to rest his head on Ichigo's chest, making her twitch and blush even deeper than before. He shuffled his head a little to get into a comfort spot and gently rubbed her legs. "Kish..."

"What", he asked, looking up at Ichigo.

"Not here. We can't do anything here." She frantically shook her head and continued to blush as she spoke.

Kish smiled, the tip of his fangs glistening in the light and he sighed. "We won't. I wasn't planning on it. I just like the way you feel." She smiled and looked up at the clouds. There were some out, big and puffy, but there were very few. The sun was still high, but it was starting to fall.

"Ok, I'm hungry now. Let's go", he said getting up and stretching out his legs.

"Ok." She stood up and they began to walk back home. Kish looped his arm through Ichigo's arm and gave her a small smile. She bowed her head and smiled too as they continued to walk home. When they arrived back to Kish's house, everyone was still there. Pudding came charging down the steps at the sound of the front door opening and gave Ichigo a big warm hug.

"How was your little outing, Ichigo?"

"It was nice. I really enjoyed it. Um Kish", she said directing her attention to Kish, "where's your mom because it's starting to get late."

"Oh she stepped out to get something", Pudding said.

"Mmm", both Kish and Ichigo said in unison. Ichigo decided to go upstairs and go rest in Kish's room. Kish stayed down stairs and walked into the kitchen to find something to eat. There were no pots on the stove and nothing really in the cabinets. _Maybe she went to go out and get something for us to eat, _he thought to himself with a sigh. He settled for a bag of chips he found in the pantry. He walked over to Pudding with a mouthful of chips. "So... you plan having my brother's baby?"

Pudding was taken aback and just laughed. "Uh, what?"

"I said", he put some more chips in his mouth, "you plan on having my brother's baby? My brother being Tart."

"You heard us", she said with her mouth wide. Kish just simply nodded. "Oh wow." She smiled and blushed a deep crimson. "I'm going upstairs now." She was on her way upstairs when Kish grabbed her arm and shook his head with a smile.

He said, "It's nothing. I mean, if you are, you are. But I just wanted to know for sure and by the way you answered", he looked at the still blushing Pudding, "you meant it when you said it." He let go of her arm and she scurried up the stairs and went to use the bathroom. Kish sighed and shook his head with a small grin before walking up the stairs himself. He went into Tart's room and sat down on his bed. Tart was lieing on his bed, mindlessly flipping from channel to channel trying to find something interesting to watch. He had an uniterested look on his face as he clicked the up button on the remote. "You plan on stopping and actually watching something", Kish asked as he put a chip in his mouth and looked at the tv flip through channels.

Tart yawned,"I doubt. There's nothing on."

"You didn't even stop to check."

"I checked five times already hoping the same channel will have a different show, but it doesn't. I got a better chance finding some entertainment by watching commercials."

"Wow. That bored huh?"

Tart simply nodded.

"Well, just to give you a heads up before yo do anything drastic", Kish said, now getting up to go into his own room,"don't jump into something you're not ready for."

"What you mean", Tart asked, getting excited.

Kish stopped at the door. "Just don't put nothing in someone just so you _think_ you'll be happy with what comes out." And with that last word, Kish walked out of the room completely and walked into his room. He placed the bag of chips on his nightstand and crawled into the bed beside Ichigo. He laced his fingers around Ichigo's waist. "Hey Kitten." She gave him a groggy 'hey'. "What's wrong?" Right when he asked, her stomach slowly began to rumble under his fingertips. "Okay, never mind that question then", he said while laughing. "My mom should be home later on to take you home so you can get something to eat."

"No, I don't want to go home. Not anymore."

"Oh...well, then I guess she'll be bringing some food when she gets back then. You want some chips", he asked while reaching behind him to get the bag of chips resting on the nightstand.

"Yeah."

He got the chips and set them down in front of her. "Sorry if there's not a lot in there. I was getting kind of hungry", he said with a smile. Ichigo lightly giggled and began to munch on the chips. Soon, after about five to ten minutes, Kish's mother finally came home. "Well it about time." Kish quickly got out of the bed and ran downstairs. Tart seemed to have made it downstairs before he did. "So what did you get us?'

"Us", his mother questioned as she sat her belongings down on the nearest piece fo furniture.

"Yes us", Tart blurted out. "What did you get anyway?!"

"Oh, I got me some nail polish, some shampoo, and new brush, some new clothes..." As she continued to read off her list of items, Tart began to pull at his hair, fuming. Out of nowhere, he suddenly screamed.

"AAHHH!! Where's the food?!"

"Food", she asked as if not understanding what he said.

"Yes food. We don't have anything in this house. It's completely dry. A cockroach would die in this house."

His mother sighed, sat on the couch, and crossed her legs. "Well what do you want", she asked calmly. It immediately taken Tart and Kish aback with her calmness.

"Uh...um...some pizza?" Their mother went into the kitchen where she kept her numbers for the local restaraunts and skimmed through them till found the number for the local pizza shop. She picked up the phone and began to dial the number. All the while, Kish and Tart starred at each other and then to their mother and then back at each other, not really understanding what just happened. Kish shook his head and decided to go upstairs and let Ichigo know thhat some pizza was coming. Tart followed behind to tell Pudding the same.

After about thirty to forty five minutes, three boxes of pieces lay spread out in their boxes on the chocolate brown dining room table. Everyone was sitting side by side eating slice after slice of pizza. "Happy now, darlings", their mother asked sarcastically. They all nodded their heads while still chewing.

Tart nudged Pudding on her shoulder, "You going home after this."

"No."

"I wasn't asking you, I was telling you", he said as he took another bite of his pizza. Pudding sighed beside him and decide she was no longer hungry.

"Whenever you feel like taking me home, Ms. Totoyo, I'll be waiting in the living room." She quietly exited the dining room and sat on the couch, her head down.

"Say you're sorry, Tart", Ichigo blurted out while excess pizza from her mouth sprinkled on her plate.

Tart gagged at the sight of her food falling out her mouth and shook his head. "No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

Tart didn't engage in the continuous dispute any more. He closed his eyes for a while and then opened them back up. He looked over at Pudding sitting on the couch and he wanted to go over to her and say he's sorry and she can stay if she wants, but his other half wouldn't get him to stand and do it. _I can't do it. As much as I want to, I can't do it. _Pie shook his head and sighed heavily from what he just seen. "And what are you over there sighing about?"

"You and your childishness. I can see it in your face that you want to go and tell her 'sorry', but your selfishness and childness won't bring you to it. Grow up." He finished his last slice of pizza, excused himself from the table, cleaned up his area, and left.

"Hey!! Get back over here. Don't just walk away from me while I'm thinking of something to say back to you!!" Pie didn't respond. He just sighed heavily from within the kitchen so Tart could hear him. He then went over to Pudding, who was still sitting on the couch quietly.

"It's ok. He's just too damn stubborn. He's sorry though." She gave him half a smile as he walked away from her and went into his room to study for an upcoming test.

Ichigo yawned and stretched her arms out wide. "I'm sleepy now. A nice full stummy and I'm ready for a nappy. Thanks for the pizza Ms. Totoyo." Ms. Totoyo smiled and nodded in her direction. Ichigo left the dining room after cleaning up after herself and went upstairs to Kish's room. Kish soon followed suit after doing the same. His mother stood up from her chair and slowly shuffled towards the end table where she had left her things. She picked up her keys and swung them around on her finger.

"You ready?"

Pudding looked back at Tart, who was staring back at her, before she stood up and walked towards the door.

"Hold up!!" Tart scrambled from his seat to Pudding. He held her by her upper arms and kissed her hard, yet gently. "You wanna stay?"

"Yeah. Let go of my arms", she smiled. He let her go and kissed her again. "It's ok, Ms. Totoyo. I'm staying."

"Great. Now I get to go to bed." She dropped her keys on the end table again and shuffled her way upstairs into her room. Tart smiled at Pudding and grabbed her waist. He leaned in and kissed her.

"Let's go upstairs to my room, ok." They walked upstairs and into his room. When they got in, Tart shut and locked the door behind him as Pudding began to undress to her bra and panties. Tart couldn't help, but stare at her fair smooth skin. She looked back at the staring Tart and blushed deeply while covering up her body. "Cover your eyes Tart. I'm trying to change!!" She picked up her shoe and threw it at his head. Tart held his head in agony as Pudding looked through his dresser drawer to find a large t-shirt. She put it on and crawled onto the bed. "Come on Tart. Get in the bed with me", she smiled as she patted the empty spot where his body should be.

"Damn it!! You hit me in the damn head!! No, I ain't getting in that damned bed with you."

"Please..." She batted her eyes and patted the spot again. "It's waiting for you." At first, Tart just sat on the floor with his arms folded, but eventually he got into some more comfortable clothing and got into the bed with her.

"You better be lucky I love you." She smiled and they kissed. Tart pulled the covers over the both of them and Pudding snuggled up close to his warm body.

"You feel good."

"Good." They kissed a little more and they soon fell asleep.

* * *

**Kagasha: Well how'd it go? Was it good?**

**Ichigo: I liked it. Tart and Pudding are so cute together.**

**Kagasha: Right.**

**Pudding: (blushes) Really? Do you think so Tart?**

**Tart: No (turns his head away from her) not at all.**

**Pudding: You liar.**

**Tart: ...**

**Everyone: (laughs)**

**Kagasha: Why be so silent Tart? Well anywayz, leave me about 5 good reviews and I'll update with a new chappie. And I promise that I'll update ASAP and if I don't you guys can flame me all you want. So this time, I'm no gonna right the "I hate flames" part. Bye for now!!**


	10. Author's Note

**Hey guys, Kagasha here. I just want to thank this reviewer publicly that just started reviewing this story. Her name is Kish's Kittie. I really do thank you on really criticizing my work and giving me pointers so I can better myself and make your reading experience better also. Thanks a whole bunch and I'll really take your advice to heart on the next chappie. Oh, and you should be a beta reader if you aren't one already. The next chappie will be up soon.**

**-_Kagasha_**


	11. Old Friend

**Kagasha: Hey guys, how's it going?**

**Ichigo: I'm great (smiles).**

**Kagasha: I see someone's super happy today.**

**Ichigo: Yeah, Masaya is taking me out today (giggles) I can't wait.**

**Kagasha: That's great Ichigo. Hope you guys have a good time.**

**Ichigo: Thanks. I was wondering, why isn't he in the story?**

**Kagasha: Because he's a surprise.**

**Ichigo: Ooohhh, ok.**

**Kagasha: Well here's the new chappie fanfic readers, ENJOY!!**

* * *

_**High School Blues**_

**_Old Friend_**

Some weeks have passed and Ichigo was on her way to class when she seen this girl named Ami who she had been friends with a few years ago in middle school. They had parted ways when Ami left in 6th grade to go to another school. Ami had long jet black hair, which she kept in two neat ponytails, her bangs flowing over her forehead. She had a small mole near her lip and wore square black bold frames.

Ichigo walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. Ami turned around and smiled, "Hey Ichigo. It's nice to see you again. I didn't even know you went here."

"Yeah, I'm here. How have things been?"

"Great. Hey we should go have lunch together and finish this conversation later since the bell about to ring."

"Sure. I'll see you then."

Ami smiled as she twirled around and walked to her first period class. Ichigo turned around as well and went upstairs to go to French. The bell just rung when she stepped through the door. Mr. Suwikichi darted his eyes from the paper work on his desk to Ichigo's "lateness". "Ms. Momomiya, you are late. Sign the late book and take a seat."

"I wasn't late. I got here before the bell rung."

He raised his eyes and fixed his reading glasses. "Is that defiance?"

Ichigo sighed, knowing her battle with him was getting her in only deeper trouble. "No sir."

"Thank you, Ms. Momomiya."

Ichigo grumbled and grudgingly signed the late book, before taking her seat next to Kish. She waved a 'hi' and didn't speak. She didn't want to get in anymore trouble for nonsensical situations. Kish understood her silence and didn't bother her. Mr. Suwikichi began to talk and instruct the class on their objective for the day. After his instruction, the class began to get to work. They all pulled out their French books and joined in groups to begin their work. Ichigo and Kish decied to be in a group together and let Pudding and Tart be alone together. Kish flipped through his junky notebook and pulled out a few sheets of paper.

"Ha ha."

"What," Kish asked about to write his name on the crinkly college ruled paper.

"When do you clean that thing out?"

"Oh, never. I know where everything is at though, so I don't need to clean it out."

Ichigo simply smiled and shook her head. She also pulled out a purple pen and some paper and began to write her name.

"You wanna head out somewhere for lunch," Kish asked after scribbling his name on the paper and beginning to flip through his French book.

"I can't."

Kish raised his head up quickly and scrunched up his eye brows, "Why?"

"I'm meeting with an old friend today."

"Oh..." He sighed with grief and began to actually do his work.

Lunch finally came and Ichigo entered the cafeteria doors and looked around for Ami. Ichigo scanned the area and looked around every corner and there was still no Ami. She was about to walk out the back door that led out to the quad, when she seen Ami and Tart talking to each other near the concrete stairs. Ichigo stood there and waited for Ami to end her conversation with Tart. While she was spying, the two seemed to be in a heated conversation. Ami's arms were flailing around as she yelled and screamed at him. Then, when she was all out of steam, she folded her arms and was about to cry. Tart held her from behind and pulled her close. He muttered some words into her ear and kissed her neck. Ami was now happy and she turned around to give Tart a quick kiss and a big hug before making her way out of the quad.

Ichigo immediately panicked and found a place to sit so she coupld appear as if she didn't see anything. She sat there tapping her fingernails on the round cafeteria table in complete nervousness. She turned her head over her shoulder to see where Ami was and she was walking out of the door, looking around for Ichigo. Ichigo flung her head back around and still tapped her fingers on the table, the sound sounding like a stampede of horses. Soon, Ami touched her shoulder and Ichigo jumped out of her seat and screamed.

"You're still quirky as ever Ichigo," Ami laughed as she helped Ichigo up off the floor. "What got you so scared like that?"

"Oh, I was just...you know...so deep in thought that you scared the pants off of me."

"That must've been some deep thinking huh?"

"Yup."

"Well, let's head on out of here."

Ichigo nodded her head and followed Ami out of cafeteria and soon out of the school. On their way out the door, they decided to go to a near by fast food spot called Burgerini. On the way, Ichigo could'nt help but think as to what they Ami and Tart were talking about. _I didn't even know they knew each other. Why was she about to cry? Did he tell her about Pudding? _She gasped. _Does Pudding even know about Ami? Or about Tart being Ami, kissng her and all that? What am I supposed to do? How am I going to tell her? I don't want to hurt her feelings with the bad news, but I don't want her to find out from the wrong person and still be heart broken. But even if she doesn't find out, I don't want her going about her day loving Tart, when Tart is Ami too. _Ichigo sighed and dropped her head. _I really don't know what to do._

Ami placed her hand onto Ichigo's shoulder and looked at her. "What's wrong Ichigo? You've been huffing and puffing and getting hyped up all day. Relax a little, I won't bite." They shared a laugh and the finally entered the Burgerini restaurant. They got in lne and when they reached the register, Ami ordered chicken tenders, fries, and a small drink. Ichigo got their signature junior burger called the Juniorini with small fries and small drink. They took a seat by the window. Ichigo began to nibble on her french fries and looked past Ami's head to look out the window. After witnessing what happened, she just was not all the way there. She wasjust in complete thought.

Ami broke her thought when she asked her a question. "How's everything been going since the last time we seen each other?"

"Oh, I've been great. Got a nice boyfriend and nice friends. I'm doing very well."

"And may I ask who the lucky man is," she asked with a smile as she took a bite of her chicken tender.

"Kish Totoyo. He goes here."

"Him?! Wow, that's so sweet. I can imagine you two being together. He's a nice guy."

"You know him?"

"Yeah, I got a couple of classes with him and his brother Tart. I guess you know him too."

"Yeah, of course I know him. Him and their older brother Pie."

"I've seen Pie a couple of time." She shook her and rolled her eyes. "He's a bit to icy for me. Sometimes he just seems so distant, you know?"

"Of course."

They sat in silence for a while to actually eat their food before it was time to leave. When they were done, they tossed their trash in the waste bin and exited. On their walk, they continued their conversation, Ami starting it off.

"So how is Mama and Papa?"

"Oh their doing great."

"They're still leaving you home alone?"

Ichigo gave her a look that gave Ami her answer and they both laughed. "They always leave me home. But I don't mind. I enjoy the peace and quiet sometimes."

"I wish I had all that space to myself sometimes."

"You want to trade?"

Ami giggled. "Sure."

They made it back to school five minutes before the lunch bell rang and seperated to go to their individual classes. Ichigo was headed towards Mr. Soyama's class when she seen Kish walking towards class as well. "Kish!!" Kish turned around and smiled when he seen that the voice that called his name was Ichigo's. Ichigo ran into his arms and Ksh lifted her up off the floor. "I missed you at lunch, Kish."

"Missed you too Kitten. But I'm glad you weren't there, they had a huge food fight. I wouldn't want you to get all dirty."

"Yeah, I'm glad I missed that."

Class had begun as Kish and Ichigo took their seats and took out their notebooks to write down some notes. But Ichigo didn't write anything. She was tapping her pencil eraser on her clean white paper, thinking of a way to let Pudding know about Tart and Ami. _I really don't know what to do._

* * *

**Kagasha: How was it? Was it good?**

**Kish: It was less me in this one.**

**Kagasha: It doesn't always have to be about you Kish.**

**Kish****: In your world it does.**

**Kagasha: (sighs and smiles) Ah geez, well anywayz leave me a good 5 reviews and I'll give you the next chappie. And please good people, NO FLAMES!! I hate them so much and they are super annoying. But constructive criticism is always welcome. With that said, BYE FOR NOW!!**


End file.
